Zatch Bell
Zatch Bell is an Japanese anime that was made by Toei Animation and released on April 6, 2003 and it ended on March 26, 2006. Viz Media censored the show for international market due to wanting it to be more family friendly. Censorship International Censorship *Episode 1 #The scene that shows a close up on Gash Bell's penis was cut. #The scene that shows Gash Bell naked was modified for the International release. In the International version he is wearing shorts. #The line "W-who the hell are you, suddenly barging into my room like that?" was changed to "W-who are you? And what are you doing busting into my room like that?" #The scene where Gash Bell says "Why the hell are you going back home?" it was changed to "Why do you have to be so mean?" #The scene where Eita says "That girl's panties are defiantly white!" was changed to "Wo what a hottie!" #The line "Looking at girl asses again?" was changed to "Can't you think of anything else besides girls?" #The scene where Gash Bell says "Is because he had to take a crap...and is the biggest crap ever!" it was changed to "Is because he had to use the bathroom....and he had to go really really bad!" #The line "He's crapping no mistake!" it was changed to "Yeah that's it!" #The line "Crapping! Crapping! Crapping! Big crap! Long crap!" it was changed to "Kiro yeah yeah! Kiro the hero!" #The scene where Kiro says "Who the hell does that kind of crap!" it was changed to "How do you come up with that stuff!" #The scene that shows the wind blowing the girls skirt up was modified for the International release. In the International version the skirt was digitally extended. #The scene where Eita says "Yeah it really is white!" it was changed to "Nice skirt!" #The scene where Eita says "Oh well, dumbasses like you probably don't understand what I said anyway." it was changed to "But I guess, that is hard to get for a big airhead like you." *Episode 2 #Any scene that shows the robber with the gun was modified for the International release. In the International release it was colored blue and made to look more like a water gun. #The line "Who the hell is this little brat?" was changed to "Do ya know who this kid is ray-kom?" #The line "If you don't come out, I will kill you!" it was changed to "Another hero wanta be who is afraid to show his face, come out or I'll blast ya right through the desk!" #The line "I'm gonna die." was changed to "He's going to hurt me." #The scene where Kiro says "I don't want Mizuno to die!" it was changed to "I don't want Susie to get hurt!" #The line "These people are going to die!" it was changed to "That's it say goodbye to all these hostages!" #The line "Dammit!" was changed to "Gah" *Episode 3 #The scene that shows Gash Bell standing next to Kiro with his pants down was modified for the International release. In the International version it shows a still picture of the book. #The scene that shows Gash Bell standing on Kiro's desk while he is trying to get dressed was modified for the International version. In the International version he is wearing pants. #The scene where Kiro says "Yeah he had some kind of rifle." it was changed to "Yeah I guess, I wasn't really thinking about it." #The line "He's a shady genius bastard who barely comes to school!" was changed to "Come on he's still the same stuck on brainiac who thinks he's better then the rest of us!" #The line "Bastard!" was changed to "Get off!" #The scene where Kiro says "Who the hell would just hand him over?" it was changed to "No one's handing anyone over!" #The scene where Gash Bell says "Who the hell would get handed over?" it was changed to "That's right you can't have Kiro!" #The line "You little shit, mocking me, too...." was changed to "Wha do you mean a loud voice? When did I start taking orders from you!" #The line "I'll test him out by killing you." was changed to "Now let's see what happens when I add your kid's powers to my kid's powers!" #The scene that shows Gash Bell being thrown onto the ground was replaced with a screen with a exclamation point and a yellow flash. #The scene where Kiro says "You bastard..." was changed to "Get up Gash run!" #The scene that shows Gash Bell getting kicked was replaced with a flash. #The line "I don't need that kid anymore, I'll kill both of you!" was changed to "No more mister nice guy now both of you are going down!" #The line "Die!" was changed to "Come on punk!" Where to find it uncensored The Japanese version is completely uncensored. Category:Anime Category:International censorship Category:TV Category:Needs image